Making a move
by teamtorettosupporter
Summary: Just a different twist of the living room scene.  Kirby/ Charlie


**Making a move**

I don't own anything, I'm just a fan, disappointed in how things went in Scream4

Kirby Reed & Charlie Walker

Kirby and Charlie were sitting on different couches in Kirby's living room, everyone else left, on the TV screen was Stab7 playing.

„Charlie? I'm sorry, I know you want to watch the movie, but... now would be a really good time to make a move." says Kirby and leans closer towards Charlie.

„For me to make a move?" Charlie asks carefully.

„Yeah." Kirby grins.

„Couldn't you make a move?" he asks her.

„I just did." she still smiles.

„You're really cute. Especially when I'm drunk, and scared, and lonely..." Kirby drawls and leans even closer into him, Charlie leans in the last centimeters and they kiss.

Just in this moment, Trevor stomps in. „Hey guys, you seen Jill?"

Kirby and Charlie jump away from each other.

„GO AWAY Trevor!" Kirby all but jells at the intruder and rolls her eyes. But Trevor is looking at the TV screen. „Hey! Stab! I just love this movie!" and lets himself fall on the couch next to Kirby.

She stands up and sits next to Charlie on the other couch. As she sees his confused look she smiles.

„Thought we could make this more comfortable." she shrugs and leans into him again.

Charlie responds slowly to her kiss, clearly uncomfortable about Trevor watching.

Trevor starts laughing furiously. „Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell!" he chokes out, „I'm going to laugh about this upstairs." He leaves the living room.

Meanwhile Kirby crawled into Charlies lap and has her arms around his neck. They're kissing softly. After awhile Kirby leans back slowly, looking Charlie straight in the eyes.

„I need to tell you something." she starts, Charlie's just watching her confused. Kirby takes a deep breath before continuing.

„I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now... and I knew you liked me too. I was just... I'm a pansy. I was too scared to do anything about this, because I couldn't stand the thought of loosing our friendship... I'm sorry." She is almost crying now, her eyes no longer fixed on his, but on his shirt.

„Hey." Charlie softly tilts her head, so she looks at him again.

„It's okay. We're doing something about this now, that's better than never. This means you're not a pansy." he smiles softly and caresses her face. „Yes I am! I'm a crying wobbling girly mess. You deserve a better love declaration than this. I mean, I had 2 years to think about what to say to you. 2 fucking years!" Kirby argues. Charlie simply shuts her up by kissing her.

„I love you. And I loved your love declaration. And this means something, since I'm waiting for this for at least 4 years." Charlie states. Kirby looks at him with a dreamy smile on her face.

„I love you too, Cinema boy." Charlie laughs at this. They're kissing again, more passionately this time.

„I can't believe this is really happening." Charlie mumbles between kisses.

„Yeah, I have really good timing. There's a killer out there trying to slaughter your friends and you? Well, Kirby, it's time to confess your love, as long as you still can." she answers sarcastically.

Charlie turns serious immediately. „Kirby? Trevor is still in the house... he came here uninvited... shouldn't we...make sure everyone's still breathing?"

Kirby looks at him, in her head the weirdest scenarios playing.

"You're right. Let's look if everyone's ok. If they are, we're taking this to my bedroom. If they're not, we run as fast as we can and take this to your bedroom instead." she tells him determined.

"I love the way you think." Charlie touches her face softly before kissing her again and standing up from the couch.

They walk to the stairs slowly. "Jill? Trevor?" Kirby asks.

"Hey Kirby. I found my mobile, it was in your room. Trevor is such a liar. I never texted him." Jill gesticulates wildly, while stomping down the stairs.

"Well, where is Trevor?" Charlie asks confused.

Jill just looks at him.

"He said he was going upstairs." Kirby explains.

"But he isn't upstairs." Jill states. Again she is looking at Charlie in a weird way.

Kirby notices this. "Yeah Jill, this is my lipgloss all smeared in Charlies face. Don't look like that. You knew we liked each other." she rolls her eyes at her friend. Charlie chuckles quietly.

"Sorry."Jill smirks. "Couldn't help myself." "Whatever" Kirby grins.

"So, where the hell are Trevor and Robbie?" Kirby furrows her brows.

"Trevor?" Jill shouts up the stairs. Nothing happened.

"Maybe he just left. Did he see you make out or what?" Jill asks as she sees the look Kirby gives Charlie.

"Yeah." Charlie smirks cockily. "That's exactly what happened."

"I'll call him." Kirby states and takes out her mobile. Just in this moment someone knocks on the door wildly.

"It's me, Sidney. Is Jill there?" Jill rolls her eyes "Oh my god" she mouths, before opening the door.


End file.
